Sans
On-Screen Appearance Let's Just get to the Point TBA Special Attacks Neutral Special - Gravity Force Side Special - Bone Slide Up Special - Gasterblaster Down Special - MISS Final Smash - BAD TIME KOSFX KOSFX1: "welp" KOSFX2: "woah, you REALLY pissed me off..." Star KOSFX: "aaahhhhhhhh" Screen KOSFX: "what?" Taunts Up: His left eye glowing from flashing blue and yellow, and then his eye turned back. Sd: "i got "ton" of fighting today, a skele-ton." Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "GETTTT DUNKED ON!" Victory 2: Victory 3: Victory 4 (vs. most of Joke characters): *Papyrus*: "That's the trash can fighter. Feel free to visit it any time." Lose/Clap: Fall down and been bleeding ketchup. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Sans is the older brother of Papyrus and a major character in Undertale. He first appears in the forest after the protagonist exits the Ruins. He serves as a supporting character in the Neutral and True Pacifist Route and as the final boss and heroic antagonist in the Genocide Route. Sans is a short skeleton with a dimpled smile and large orbits. He wears an unzipped blue hoodie, a white t-shirt/sweater, black shorts with white stripes, and a pair of sneakers/slippers. He has white pupils that disappear when he is serious. When Sans uses magical psychokinesis, his left eye flashes light blue and yellow, and his right pupil disappears. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol SOUL Victory Music TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Role In Subspace Emissary TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Ending Music Undertale - Last Goodbye Lawl Food Deadpool Backup Codec *'Weasel': Whoa! Watch out Wade! *'Deadpool': What? You mean this silly cartoon skeleton he doesn't look harmless. *'Weasel': You don't understand, it's Sans the Skeleton from the video game known as Undertale! *'Deadpool': Uhh... who? *'???': Maybe i can help for your answer humans. *'Deadpool': Who are you? And what the fuck are you in my codec?! *'Papyrus': Hey easy there i'm am the great Papyrus and younger brother of Sans. *'Weasel': Oh yeah i know you Papyrus, you are the character who been nice to Frisk. *'Papyrus': Yep that's correct! As you know about my brother, he was a lazy bum that he didn't move his own sock. Until that he have very special powers that he can use the blue attacks to forcefully put you on the ground and use the bones to attack you. *'Deadpool': Really... i will been battle an skeleton with bone weapons are you sure about it? *'Papyrus': Of course i'm right, i gotta go my king and queen is needed me see ya. *'Deadpool': Okay then that was weird... *'Weasel': Agreed. Stage Pawlette Swaps Trivia *Insert One Category:Starter Category:Male Category:Non-Human Category:Heroes Category:Celebrity Category:Fighters Category:Undertale Category:All-Around